


Her Majesty

by wyomingnot



Category: The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short vidlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> My very first vid ever. [Originally posted on lj/dw.](http://wyomingnot.dreamwidth.org/533260.html)


End file.
